Legio Solaria
The Legio Solaria ("Imperial Hunters") are a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Legio Solaris is based on the Forge World of Tigrus. There is very little information in Imperial records about this obscure Titan Legion, though it is known to have been founded before the Horus Heresy. Since the days of the Horus Heresy, the Legion holds a particular grudge against the Traitor Titan Legion of the Legio Vulpa. Even after ten thousand years, most Princeps of the Legio Solaria relish any chance to face their old foes. The Legio Solaria is known to use Scout Titan hunting packs to bring foes to heel, allowing a Solaria ''Warhound''-class Scout Titan squadron to contain additional Titans, and replacing ''Reaver''-class Titans with Warhounds in many maniples. The Legion's combat doctrine also focused on speed and fury, such as their notable tactic known as the "Spear of Tigrus." Keeping on the move was second nature to this Legion's Princeps, who lived by the axiom, "A moving blade cannot be broken." Legion History The Imperial Hunters are a proud Legion whose culture bears many resemblances to those of the many Knight Worlds of the Imperium. The Legion's Princeps are often recruited from their homeworld's nobility and as a consequence, many of the customs of the Imperial aristocracy can readily be found within the Imperial Hunters. This attitude -- some would call it arrogance -- is bred into them following their induction into the Legion, including an aristocratic disdain for the "lower classes", even when said "lower classes" belong to other Legions of the Collegia Titanica. However, this attitude also favours the Legion's integration into other battlegroups and Imperial Crusades, as the Imperial Hunters manifest none of the typical detachment prone to Adeptus Mechanicus-related military formations. For instance, the Imperial Hunters' command structure does not include the position of Executor Fetial common to many Titan Legions, as each Princeps and Moderatus is well-versed in all manner of social etiquette. Few of their number choose to be submerged in an amniotic tank, and the Princeps of the Imperial Hunters often use rejuvenat treatments to maintain an impeccable appearance. During victory celebrations, members of the Imperial Hunters are usually raucous and loud, indulging food and drink with visible gusto. The Imperial Hunters are immensely proud of their history and do not take slights to their honour lightly. They often can be obstinate to the point of overweening pride, but their combat abilities and courage cannot be denied. The Legio Solaria is served by House Vi, a Knight House of the Questor Mechanicus that has long served the Imperial Hunters as vassals. Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Paramar V (ca. 673.006.M31)' - The world of Paramar was the scene of several fierce battles during the Horus Heresy, amongst which the Traitor assault on the Station 3 spaceport was perhaps the most bloody. The Forces of Chaos, supported by the Tiger Eyes Traitor Titan Legion, strode into the deserted spaceport expecting little resistance. They were surprised to meet the Titans of the Fire Wasps, Firebrands and Imperial Hunters along with Loyalist support troops and armour. After a swift and violent battle, the Traitors were routed, and eventually expelled from Paramar entirely. *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - The Legio Solaria took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign. The campaign included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster in 012.M31, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. *'Defence of Khania (Unknown Date.M41)' - Threatened by the advance of the Tyranids, the Industrial World of Khania called for help from the wider Imperium. First to respond were the tank crews of the 66th Kataran Spears, whose homeworld -- Katara -- lay in the plotted path of the Tyranid Hive Fleet. They were joined by no less than two battlegroups of the Collegia Titanica, demi-Legio Syagrius of the Imperial Hunters, and demi-Legio Barzahn of the Legio Pallidus Mor. Through political connections, overall command of the Imperial forces was given to Marshal Adrel Syagrius of the Imperial Hunters rather than to Marshal Barzahn, a fact the Legio Pallidus Mor would soon come to regret. The Tyranids forced a landing on Khania, quickly consuming the biomass of the northern hemisphere, which was less populated and had therefore also been left more vulnerable. Both demi-Legios deployed side-by-side at Hive Gelon, Khania's capital city. The combined strength of the Legio Pallidus Mor and the Imperial Hunters proved too much to overcome, even though the Imperial Hunters' recklessness almost cost them dearly: the enemy horde was led by a towering Bio-Titan, a Hierophant. Having detected it first, Marshal Syagrius claimed the target as his own and led his venerable ''Warlord''-class Titan, the Augustus Secutor, towards the enemy. Although he wounded the beast quite quickly during their duel, Syagrius underestimated his opponent's swiftness and ferocity. The great Hierophant inflicted great damage on the Augustus Secutor before the Gloria Vastator, another Legio Pallidus Mor Warlord Titan, came at it, guns blazing. The incoming fire led the Hierophant to switch its attention to the oncoming Gloria Vastator, a fatal error when Syagrius and the Augustus Secutor used its distraction to place the kill-shot. While he had survived, Marshal Syagrius never quite forgave Princeps Senioris Krezoc for interrupting his duel. Believing the Tyranids beaten, this mark on his honour wounded Syagrius' pride, a feeling completely alien to the crews of the Legio Pallidus Mor. Fortunately for Marshal Syagrius, the Tyranids returned with even greater force when a second splinter-fleet attacked Khania. This time, Marshal Syagrius chose to divide his Titans and deploy them separately: whilst the demi-Legio of the Pallidus Mor and the full strength of the Kataran Spears would stay at Hive Gelon, the Imperial Hunters -- true to their name -- would hunt down the enemy's Bio-Titans, thus allowing Syagrius to wash the slight to his honour in the enemy's blood. Marshal Barzahn tried to reason with his younger counterpart, but Syagrius was deaf to the Marshal's warnings and strategic assessments. Whilst he was tracking a large reading of biosignals on his Auspex, Syagrius led the Imperial Hunters further and further away from Hive Gelon, ignoring Marshal Barzahn's warning that he was chasing ghosts, for while the Legio Pallidus Mor was deeply embroiled in the fighting at Hive Gelon, the Imperial Hunters only encountered a few broods of Carnifexes, but no Bio-Titans. Too late did Syagrius realise that he was being baited by the Hive Mind. Far outside the range of the Titan's sensors, the Tyranids had started to dig large burrows to attack from under the defenders' very feet. The issued warning came too late for the Legio Pallidus Mor, as the first Mawlocs left their tunnels and threw themselves at the Leman Russ Tanks of the 66th Kataran Lancers. Worse yet, no less than six Bio-Titans tore themselves free of the ground. In the first solar seconds of the renewed Tyranid assault, the Legio Pallidus Mor lost two of its Warhounds as the Carnifexes rushed the smaller Titans' feet and legs and immobilised them long enough for two of the Hierophants to destroy them. The Bio-Titans soon turned their attention to the Imperial Titans, two of them closing in on Marshal Barzahn's God-engine, the Ferrum Salvator. Even as the Gloria Vastator struck its own opponent down, annihilating it with twin strikes from its Quake and Volcano Cannons, one of the Hierophants circled behind Ferrum Salvator and pierced its backplate-armour with its adamantium-hard claw. As the towering Warlord Titan crashed to the ground, the Hierophant fired its Bio-Cannons, signing the death warrant of Marshal Barzahn. While Gloria Vastator avenged the Marshal, the Imperial Hunters finally returned from their long and futile hunt, and with their help the Tyranids were routed for the second time. Khania had been saved. *'The Doom of Katara (Unknown Date.M41)' - With the war on Khania resolved, tension flared between the Imperial Hunters and the Legio Pallidus Mor, as Princeps Senioris Krezoc of the Pallidus Mors proclaimed that Sygarius' lack of foresight had led to the death of her commanding officer. Both Legions would have happily departed Khania separately if news had not reached them that the homeworld of the Kataran Spears in the neighboring Sevasmos System was being overrun by Chaos Cultists. The urgent message from Katara also told of a great force of enemy Titans having landed near Katara's capital city of Creontiades. As this aggression could not be allowed to stand, the Imperial Hunters and the Legio Pallidus Mors boarded their Titan-barques and set course for Katara. With no one to challenge his rank, Marshal Syagrius took command of the operation. Again, Syagrius chose to separate his forces and first secure Katara's two remaining main cities, deploying the demi-Legio of the Pallidus Mor at Deicoon, whilst the Imperial Hunters landed at Therimachus. The still unidentified enemy had remained at Creontiades and the Imperial landing went unopposed. Considering her orders gave her sufficient leeway to do so, Princeps Senioris Krezoc took her demi-Legio and the 66th Kataran Spears to the Kazani Bridge, the sole link between Creontiades and the mainland. By then, the enemy was on the move and both Titan-formations met on the Kazani Bridge. The identity of their opponents was quickly confirmed as belonging to the Traitor Titan Legion of the Iron Skulls, with whom the Legio Pallidus Mor had clashed repeatedly in the past. With the bridge acting as a funnel, the Iron Skulls were incapable of bringing their superior numbers -- at least a full Titan Legion -- to bear. The Battle of the Kazani Bridge concluded with the Legio Pallidus Mor having claimed first blood and destroying the bridge, thus trapping the Iron Skulls and their Chaos Cultists in Creontiades. Yet that was not the end of the campaign. Through blasphemous sorcery, the Archenemy rebuilt the Kazani Bridge and crossed it unopposed, the Legio Pallidus Mor detachment being itself trapped in Deicoon by a surprise attack of the Khorne-worshipping cultists who had wormed their way into the lower levels of Deicoon. The main strength of the Iron Skulls marched on Therimachus. With the city itself untenable, Marshal Syagrius chose to meet the enemy in the hills before the last free city of Katara, his Titans acting as a mobile rampart against the Iron Skulls' advance. Shortly before battle was joined, a priority Vox-cast reached the Marshal from Deicoon: the attack on the city had been blunted and what remained of the Pallidus Mor were ready to march. Knowing full well that these reinforcements would never arrive in time, Marshal Syagrius ordered the Pallidus Mor to avenge their death and retake Therimachus whilst the doomed Imperial Hunters exacted a heavy toll on the enemy. Marshal Syagrius was killed on the very first solar day of the Battle of Therimachus, but several Titans of his demi-Legio survived the three horrible days before the Legio Pallidus Mor had crossed the continent and joined the fray. Though both demi-Legions were virtually annihilated, the Iron Skulls were vanquished and their plans for Katara thwarted. Unfortunately, due to the incompetence of its leaders and the level of corruption discovered, Katara was transformed into a Penal World, while the Kataran Spears were disbanded and the survivors confined to forced labour camps by the Inquisition. Notable Titans Heresy Era Titans *''Luxor Invictoria'' (''Warlord''-class Titan) - The Luxor Invictoria was the personal god-engine of Mohana Mankata Vi, the Great Mother of the Legio Solaria. During the Battle of Molech, Mohana Mankata Vi perished and the Luxor Invictoria was badly damaged, but was later repaired and took part in the Siege of Terra as the god-engine of the new Great Mother, Esha Ani Mohana Vi. *''Adamantine Heart'' (Warlord-class Titan) - The Titan of Princeps Gehana Amana, 1st Maniple. The Adamantine Heart was destroyed during the Titandeath. *''Astra Venator'' (Warlord-class Titan) - The Titan of the 1st Maniple. The Astra Venator was destroyed during the Battle of Molech. *''Carnificor Noctis'' (Warlord-class Titan) *''Pilum Aurae'' (Warlord-class Titan) - The Titan of Princeps Gophan Niri. The Pilum Aurae took time for Legio Solaria during the clash with Traitor Fasadian Heavy Infantry on Beta-Garmon III, sacrificing itself. *''Sagitta Auri'' (Warlord-class Titan) - The Titan of Princeps Catarin Mej, 1st Maniple. *''Arcadian Might'' (''Reaver''-class Titan) - The Titan of Princeps Majoris Kana Gallia, 6th Maniple. *''Broad Spear'' (Reaver-class Titan) - The Titan of Princeps Majoris Kansa Rit, 10th Maniple. *''Domine Ex Venari (''Reaver-class Titan) '''- The Titan of Princeps Majoris Esha Ani Mohana, 2nd Maniple. *Fugor Ultrox ''(''Reaver-class Titan)' *Odercarium (''Reaver-class Titan) '- The Titan of Princeps Majoris Akali Netra, 3rd Maniple. The ''Odercarium was destroyed by Traitor Fasadian Heavy Infantry on Beta-Garmon III. *Steel Huntress (Reaver-class Titan)' - The Titan of Princeps Majoris Durana Fahl, 4th Maniple. The ''Steel Huntress was destroyed during the defence of Carthega Telepahtica on Beta-Garmon III. *''Virtue of War'' (Reaver-class Titan) *''Bestia Est'' (''Warhound''-class Titan) - The Bestia Est was a Titan of the 15th Maniple and the first command of Princeps Esha Ani Mohana. It took part in the conflict with the Legio Vulpa during the Imperial Compliance of Biphex in 987.M30. *''Cursor Ferro'' (Warhound-class Titan) - The Titan of Princeps Jehani Jehan, 2nd Maniple. The Cursor Ferro was destroyed during the defence of Carthega Telepahtica on Beta-Garmon III. *''Gonfalon (''Warhound-class Titan) - A Titan of the 15th Maniple. *''Howl of Fire (''Warhound-class Titan) - A Titan of the 3rd Maniple. The Howl of Fire was destroyed by Legio Vulpa Titans during the battle for Theta-Garmon V. *''Os Rubrum (''Warhound-class Titan) - Titan of Princeps Abhani Lus Mohana, 2nd Maniple. *''Procul Videns (''Warhound-class Titan) - Titan of Princeps Toza Mindev, 2nd Maniple. *''Velox Canis (''Warhound-class Titan) - Titan of Princeps Soranti Daha, 2nd Maniple. The Velox Canis was destroyed during the defence of Carthega Telepahtica on Beta-Garmon III. *''Vestigor Inimicus'' (Warhound-class Titan) Post-Heresy Era Titans *''Augustus Secutor'' - The Augustus Secutor was the personal God-engine of Marshal Adrel Syagrius, the leader of the demi-Legio of the Imperial Hunters sent to defend the world of Khania. To better suit the bellicose temper of its Princeps, the venerable ''Warlord''-class Titan was equipped with a powerful Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator. Although extremely powerful, the Sunfury's discharge notoriously put a Titan's Plasma Reactor under great stress, slowing it down considerably once it had fired. On Khania, the Augustus Secutor was saved in extremis from a Tyranid Hierophant by the Gloria Vastator, a God-engine of the Legio Pallidus Mor. The Augustus Secutor later fell on Katara during the Battle of Hive Therimachus, where it was destroyed when two ''Banelord''-class Titans engaged it in close combat. *''Aurea Sagittaris'' - The Aurea Sagitaris was a Warlord-class Titan of the Imperial Hunters that fought in the defence of Hive Gelon. It was the sole casualty the Imperial Hunters suffered at the hands of the Tyranids on Khania, a loss for which the Imperial Hunters and especially Marshal Syagrius blamed the incompetence of the Legio Pallidus Mor. *''Eximius Glaudio'' - The great Warlord-class Titan Eximius Glaudio was part of the demi-Legio led by Marshal Adrel Syagrius. The Eximius Glaudio was one of three Titans equipped with the feared Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator which proved extremely powerful against the Tyranids. Sadly, the Eximius Glaudio was lost on Katara, destroyed by the Traitors of the Iron Skulls. *''Magnificum Virum'' - A towering Warlord-class Titan of the Imperial Hunters, the Magnificum Virum was lost in combat against the Iron Skulls at the Battle of Hive Therimachus. *''Primum Victor'' - The Primum Victor, a Warlord-class Titan, was the personal mount of Princeps Messina Lukretus, close friend of Marshal Adrel Syagrius under whom she served during the campaigns on Khania and Katara. The Primum Victor was the third Warlord equipped with a Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator. The combined barrage of the Primum Victor, Augustus Secutor and Eximius Glaudio was capable of wiping clear an entire battlefield of enemy presence. Like the other Warlords of Demi-legio Syagrius, the Primus Victor was destroyed by the corrupted god-engines of the Iron Skulls during the Battle of Hive Therimachus. *''Aurea Exterminatore'' - A ''Reaver''-class Battle Titan of the Imperial Hunters that was part of Marshal Syragius' forces on Khania and Katara. Reported as destroyed in the Battle of Hive Therimachus. *''Nobilis Arma'' - The Nobilis Arma was a Reaver-class Battle Titan of the Imperial Hunters. During the war on Khania against the Tyranids, the Nobilis Arma was part of Battle Maniple Aurea Sagittaris, but with the loss of its lead war engine, the Nobilis Arma was temporary reassigned to serve alongide the Legio Pallidus Mors on Katara. During the march on the Kazani Bridge, Nobilis Arma reported the Legio Pallidus Mor 's unsanctioned movement against the enemy but was powerless to stop it. As for the Legio Pallidus Mor Titans, the Nobilis Arma was captured by the Chaos Cultists at Deicoon but was able to fight its way free once its crew had been rescued. The Nobilis Arma survived the punishing Klivanos Crossing and even the terrible Battle of Hive Therimachus, which left her the uncontested leader of what remained of demi-Legio Syagrius. *''Canis Imperio'' - A ''Warhound''-class Scout Titan of the Imperial Hunters which was part of demi-Legio Syagrius, the Canis Imperio fought valiantly on Khania and was also part of the battlegroup deployed to Katara. As the Legio Pallidus Mors had suffered greatly on Khania, the Canis Imperio was attached to that Legio before the campaign on Katara. It survived both the heavy fighting at Deicoon and the horrific march through the burning Promethium fields of the Klivanos Plains before being destroyed in the great Battle of Hive Therimachus. *''Nobilis Canem'' - The Nobilis Canem was a Warhound-class Titan assigned to demi-Legio Syagrius. This Titan was destroyed on Katara. *''Sacra Canis'' - Like the Canis Imperio, the Sacra Canis was a Warhound-class Scout Titan that was temporarily assigned to the severely depleted Legio Pallidus Mor demi-Legio under the command of Princeps Senioris Krezoc. The Sacra Canis is one of the few survivors of the terrible Battle of Hive Therimachus. *''Triumphum Canes'' - The Triumphum Canes was a Warhound-class Titan which was part of the Augustus Secutor 's Maniple. At the Battle of Hive Therimachus, Triumphum Canes helped Augustus Secutor in defeating an enemy ''Banelord''-class Chaos Titan, but strayed too close to it. The stricken Banelord was able to grab the Triumphum Canes with his Combat Claw and ripped off its head before tossing Triumphum Canes ' body around like a ragdoll. Notable Personnel *'Arel Syagrius' - A scion of the noble Syagrius family whose members have served within the Imperial Hunters for many standard millennia, Marshal Arel Syagrius was the commanding officer of the Imperium's forces on Khania and Katara. Arel Syagrius was one of the youngest Princeps to attain the rank of Marshal in the history of the Imperial Hunters. His features have been described as aquiline, which is no surprise, considering the small fortune he invested in rejuvenat treatments which kept him in prime condition. He chose to bear a single scar as a reminder of his many battlefield wounds, a thin white line on his forehead he wore with as much pride as the greatest medal. Arel Syagrius was the very model of an Imperial Hunters' Princeps: fair, noble, courageous and even reckless in battle. As an aristocrat himself, he was ill at ease when someone dared to question his decisions, a fact that led to great tensions between his own demi-Legio and that of the Pallidus Mor he was supposed to cooperate with. Marshal Syagrius typically led from the front, frequently challenging enemy opponents into duels where his personal machine, the Warlord-class Titan Augustus Secutor, could blast the enemy at point-blank range with its Sunfury Pattern Plasma Annihilator. Despite the supreme confidence he had in his own skills as a Princeps and a commander, during his last days Marshal Arel Syagrius was plagued with self-doubt. The enemy he was fighting against had outmaneuvered him at every turn, making him regret not having listened to his allies' advice for caution. Arel Syagrius died on Katara during the great Battle of Hive Therimachus, alongside most of the demi-Legio he had led in a suicidal charge against the Iron Skulls. *'Messina Lucretus' - Princeps of the Warlord-class Titan Primum Victor. Killed during the Battle of Hive Therimachus. *'Spinther' - Princeps of the Warlord-class Titan Magnificum Virum. Killed during the Battle of Hive Therimachus. *'Carrinas' - Princeps Carrinas was the Princeps of the Reaver-class Titan Nobilis Arma, the highest-ranking Imperial Hunters officer still alive at the end of the campaign on Katara. Though initially a fervent supporter of Marshal Syagrius, Princeps Carrinas was deeply impressed with the determination and tenacity he had witnessed during his time with the Legio Pallidus Mor. *'Cavellus' - Princeps of the Warhound Titan Triumphum Canes. Killed during the Battle of Hive Therimachus. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Imperial Hunters are pale mottled green, white and red. Legion Badge The Legion badge of the Imperial Hunters is a black circle located above a large black triangle pointing downwards, with three smaller black triangles arranged in a halo around the circle, pointing outwards. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pp. 35-39 *''Titandeath'' (Novel) by Guy Haley *''White Dwarf'' 109 (UK), "Adeptus Titanicus", pp. 14-15, *''White Dwarf'' 111 (UK), "'Eavy Metal", pp. 77-78 *''Gates of the Devourer'' (Short Story) by David Annendale *''Warlord - Fury of the God-Machine'' (Novel) by David Annendale *''White Dwarf'' 30 (February 2019), "Vassal Knight Houses," pg. 130 Gallery File:Imperial_Hunters_Badge.jpg|Alternate Legio Solaria badge Imperial Hunters Banner.jpg|Imperial Hunters Titan Back Banner Imperial Hunters_Kill Banner.jpg|Imperial Hunters Kill Banner ES:Cazadores Imperiales Category:I Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Walkers